V
by ChewyKookie
Summary: The fourteenth of February brings forth only that effervescent V, and with it a wave of madness. There's only one V she's interested in, however, and Mikasa likes to instill a different kind of madness. (prompt from tumblr: rivamika nsfw, drabble :D)


_**Prompt from tumblr: Rivamika, nsfw drabble! :D**_

 _ **It's finally happened guys, i got a smut request! I've never had the nerve to write smut before, so this one's rather tame. It's also in the (belated) spirit of valentine's day.**_ _ **Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Truth be told, neither one cares much for the holiday. The fourteenth of February brings forth only that effervescent _V_ , and with it a wave of crazed, lovestruck _madness_.

There's only one _V_ she's interested in, and it lies like a defined arrow across his pelvis, between sharp bone and lean, corded muscle. She traces it with her lips, tasting salt as she presses her tongue against the most sensitive dips and creases, slowly making her way from one end to the other and back again. She skims over his navel every time, refusing to wander lower and relieve the throbbing tension between his thighs. Mikasa thumbs the swell of his hipbone teasingly, content with how he trembles and arches wantonly into her roaming mouth.

A thrill runs up her spine at the sight, and she presses him back into the mattress, nipping his abdomen when he resists. It's then that his breathing grows shallow, voice pitched low as Levi mutters a string of empty threats and curses, neither of which persuade her to move faster. If anything, it makes her _linger_ , trailing teeth and nails against his skin, against that enthralling _V_ , until he's clenching his jaw and fisting the sheets beneath him. And still, she doesn't quicken her pace.

It's only when he groans a quiet plea that she finally travels downwards, smirking, following the fine line of hair until she meets hard, heated flesh. She delays for only a moment longer- letting her breath ghost over him, _reveling_ his sharp, frustrated hiss- before she slowly drags her tongue along the length of him, from base to tip, flicking against the swollen head before engulfing it entirely.

The reaction is immediate; a guttural " _fuck"_ escapes him as his hands fly from the sheets and dive into her hair, clenching the raven strands yet never once forcing her into motion. She hums her approval, appreciating the gesture, and feels him shudder under the sensation. Heat pools between her legs as she moves, listening to his reactions, creating a rhythm fabricated by sweeping licks and caresses.

She enjoys this- the power he relinquishes to her, the capability to unravel him with every stroke of her tongue, every dip and rise of her mouth. There's a certain kind of satisfaction she feels from breaking him, especially like this- with him tense beneath her, head thrown back and rasping her name like low, undaunting praise. Even now, there's something addictive about pushing him to the edge- closer and closer to madness, until he finally tips over and _crashes_ \- knowing he's coming undone by her, and _only_ her.

His recovery his even more riveting to watch. She sits up as Levi sinks back into the bed, chest heaving, body spent and covered in a slight sheen of sweat. An arm is thrown over his eyes as he catches his breath, flushed and sated, aftershocks running up and down his spine; he looks completely wrecked, and it's almost _unbearably_ satisfying to witness.

Mikasa smirks and brushes an affectionate kiss against his navel, feeling it jump beneath her. She travels back up his body, hair whispering against sensitive skin and muscle, until she's hovering directly above him, face level with his. It's then that his arm drops away, hands instinctively coming up to slide down her curves and settle onto her hips. Mikasa drinks in his dazed expression, grey eyes glinting devilishly as she waits for his breathing to even, before she cheekily asks, " _That_ good, huh?"

The haze vanishes, and his gunmetal eyes flash. Levi surges up and grasps the back of her head, crushing her lips to his, pulling her down until she's laying over him completely, skin flushed against skin. She instantly leans into him, recognizing praise when she sees it, and angles her mouth heatedly against his, letting his tongue sweep in and slide sensually against hers.

She's left breathless when they part, insides ablaze, cupping his face as if to anchor him there. Then he suddenly dips, dragging his mouth against her clavicle as she runs her fingers through his hair, gasping. She moans, tilting her head back as his lips travel up her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw, feeling his hands wander down and firmly caress the back of her thighs. His lips brush against her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth before he releases and murmurs, " _My turn._ "

Her breath hitches, hearing the dark promise in his words.

And when he flips them over, intent to find a _V_ of his own to tease at his leisure- bruising her neck with his teeth, brushing his mouth against her breasts and abdomen until she's moaning, shuddering, clinging to him- mapping her body with his wandering hands and tongue, fingers leaving behind a trail of heat as they trace down to her hips and slip even _lower_...

She thinks there are worse ways to celebrate.

* * *

 _ **Because giving oral is the best expression of love**_

 _ **Annnd this is why i don't write porn . it's so cringey. Still, hope you're satisfied, anon!**_


End file.
